


Phases of the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood (Disney), F/M, Gen, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Mystery, Quirin's past, The Dark Kingdom, mentioning of events relevant to the series plot-spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adira the brave.Quirin the protector.Hector the warrior.They swore their loyalty to the moonstone, and dedicated every second of their lives to their beloved kingdom. But times change, and just like the phases of the moon, their destinies will wax and wane. Adira begins to question herself and her path. Quirin's life changes drastically when he meets his beautiful wife. Hector's obsession with his past clouds his judgement as time goes on.Will their paths cross again? And if so, in good or in bad circumstances?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Phases of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> THAT FINALE JUST WOAH :0 
> 
> okay, so if you haven't seen it yet, or in fact, just anything heavily related to the plot of this show, look away! Because I'm sure my unfiltered self will sputter a spoiler somewhere, somehow!
> 
> ANYWAYS... The Brotherhood is still shrouded in mystery, wouldn't you agree? My brain's immediate response: WRITE THIS FIC THING
> 
> Anywho, POV's will be tossed around between Adira, Quirin, and Hector throughout the chapters OH and at random time periods of their life cause my ideas come in spurts ;)
> 
> ENJOY!

The night air felt crisp against her face as she walked aimlessly into the forest, the blue stony land she had tred on her entire life dispersed into unfamiliar grass and mud. Her composure was eerily calm to the outside eye, but within, her mind buzzed with a swarm of questions. Where was she to go from here? She had lived under the eye of the moon for as long as she could remember, and now she realized with a twist in her stomach that the treetops were slowly devouring its pale light until complete and utter darkness engulfed _everything._

For once, she realized, she was feeling...insecure? Bushes rustled abruptly behind her and in one quick motion, the woman spun around, hand instinctively drawing the large, glistening blade with a threatening _sshhiinng!_

“Adira,” a familiar deep voice met her ears before her eyes could pin the source. At the sight of the man, Adira instantly lowered her weapon, the high of adrenaline dissolving into shaky relief. “Adira,” he repeated, genuine concern pronouncing itself by the way his voice softened. She didn’t need the light of the moon to envision the deep wrinkles creasing at his forehead.“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, brother,” she said quietly, returning her sword to its scabbard with a silent sigh. Her brother, Quirin, must have followed her. Not that she really blamed him; where else was there to go after being dismissed by a king they had sworn their utmost loyalty to? “It’s just,” she paused, voice trailing. “My purpose-- _our_ purpose..” unfamiliar desperation clung to her words, making her cringe inwardly. She sounded weak. And she _despised_ weakness. “...our kingdom is lost to the sole object we _swore_ to protect.” 

Quirin sided her, solemn eyes reflecting the faintest glimmer of moonlight that snuck through the branches overhead. He drew a large hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his raven black hair, a long breath escaping his lips. “He had no choice,” he finally replies, and Adira notices the tiniest edge in his voice. 

A defensive edge.

Adira didn’t say anything. Well, not a first. She simply held an emotionless expression, hands drawn behind her back as she and Quirin strolled in silence. A owl hooted. A wolf howled. Their footsteps fell in sync. Adira couldn’t keep herself from scowling.

“The Dark Kingdom was our only home, _us,_ the Brotherhood,” she almost snarled, fists clenching but remaining tucked behind herself as her steps briskened. “If our Majesty had just left the moonstone alone, our destinies would still be intact!” She instantly regretted these words, but held her posture, eyes burning into the never ending treeline.

She was angry, and she had every right to be. But the silence that followed intensified for far longer than Adira would want to admit, allowing enough time for a twinge of guilt to plague her thoughts. 

“His actions were foolish,” Quirin agreed calmly, eyes closing grimly. “But his motives were pure. The moonstone has only brought immense destruction upon us. His desire to destroy it was out of desperation for the kingdom’s safety--”

“Which led to unnecessary deaths, brother!” Adira snapped, eyes blazing. Her hands broke apart and rose at her sides in anger.

“And he paid dearly for that,” Quirin shot back, voice hardening. “His wife died in the blast and he suffered the loss of his right arm, sister,” he reminded harshly, eyes narrowing. “He sent his newborn son away with a peasant maid in hopes of protecting his only heir. He’ll never see him grow up, never see what he’ll become..” Quirin pinched his lips into a thin line. “Our Majesty has paid the ultimate price.”

Adira exhaled, a hot cloud escaping her lips, clashing harshly with the icy night breeze. She had never been the type to let her emotions take control. In fact, she solely believed that they merely got in the way from getting things done and having problems solved. 

Except there she was, allowing angry words to spew from her mouth like lava would from an erupting volcano. 

“Forgive me,” she said lowly, eyes closing sincerely. “My words were born of fiery anger, not of thought.” she felt the need to bow, but her legs remained in step with her brother’s. Quietly, she steadied her breathing and allowed the midnight wind to cool her skin, which had heated in a complicated mixture of anger, regret, and guilt. 

Her hands resumed their place behind her back.

The foreign lands stretched on infinitely it seemed, leaving Adira and Quirin with nothing but their own company to trust in. Very little words were exchanged as their journey went on, just subtle suggestions of hunting on occasion, or the idea of setting up a camp of sorts to rest. Adira was content with this, but knowing her brother, assumed the lack of communication was probably eating him alive. 

Quirin, who Adira always viewed as the protector of the Brotherhood, had an ominous atmosphere to him, much like herself and the final member, Hector. He was quiet and soft spoken, but was also the first to confront the king when he had lashed out towards the moonstone, completely intent on destroying it in a fit of blind rage. Quirin had fiercely held King Edmund back as he raced towards the powerful opal, whereas Adira had remained frozen in place, shocked to see such a scene unfold. The king had thrashed and with furrowed brows drenched in sweat, threw Quirin aside and thrusted his right hand into the small space harboring the wicked stone, hardly brushing a fingertip across its surface before…

Adira remembered a blinding blue light striking them in a powerful wave that buzzed with an electric type sensation, sending them flying backwards and into the opposing wall with ease. The impact had knocked the air from Adira’s lungs and left her sputtering for breath as the moonstone raged on, the explosion racking the upper levels of the kingdom, resulting in the collapsing of one of the towers branching off the castle.

They later learned that among many of the innocents lost was the beautiful Queen, who was unfortunately residing in the tower above at the time of the blast. King Edmund was in a state beyond grief upon finding out of his wife’s death and so, with a heavy heart, ordered his kingdom’s inhabitants to flee the castle and to never return. The preparations were in utter silence as the citizens compiled their belongings into wagons after _wagons_ , their faces all bearing wrinkles of dread and fear. It wasn’t long before every last citizen was on the horizon, wordlessly leaving behind their home in search of a safer alternative. There were no objections after they had seen the impacts of the moonstone, and Adira had realized with sorrow that she and the others wouldn’t be too far behind them. 

“Brothers, sister,” King Edmund had addressed Adira, Quirin and Hector quietly, voice ragged with sorrow. “The Dark Kingdom is no longer safe,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, large brows sinking against his eyes. “It is with great regret that I ask of you all to leave alongside my people. You three, are the strongest soldiers serving this kingdom, and so I ask for you to go out and ensure that no one is to come for this stone. Anyone who seeks this wicked opal must be stopped at all costs.” His eyes briefly flicker over to where the moonstone gleamed, almost tauntingly it seemed. He immediately shut his eyes. "Leave..."

\- - -

 _“Sister,”_ Quirin’s voice jolted Adira from her thoughts, but she quickly regained herself as she took sight of the horizon. The moon had revealed itself again as the trees parted, casting an otherworldly glimmer on the kingdom below. 

“Corona,” Adira hummed, placing her hands on her hips. “Kingdom of the Sun.” 

Quirin shifted his weight to one side, letting out a skeptical huff. “We should stop here and get some rest,” he suggested, eyes taking in the magnificent land before falling back on Adira.

“I think I’ll pass,” Adira answered after a moment, lips pursed adamantly. She could feel Quirin’s gaze bore into her but she kept her line of sight focused on the shimmering ocean. “I need to keep moving,” she finally turned to face her brother, who wore a somber expression. She placed a solemn hand on his broad shoulder, meeting his gaze with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry about me, brother. I am certain our paths will cross again,” she paused thoughtfully. “I have a lot to think about anyways; I just can’t settle into another kingdom--not now. We still have a job to do,” she added firmly, before backing away. 

“I know,” Quirin replied swiftly, dipping his head. “I think it’s best I reside here in Corona for now. The King knows me well, and must be informed of the Dark Kingdom’s current situation anyways.”

Adira gave him a reverent nod. “Very well,” she turned away, hands reoccupying themselves behind her back as she started back into the mouth of the forest. “I wish the best for you, Quirin,” she added sincerely, before disappearing into the dark and eerie woods.

“As do I,” Quirin replied quietly, before facing the kingdom below.

The two members disperse, and the moon watches silently from its place in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to miss this show greatly; never before have I gotten so intrigued with a story, group of characters, songs, etc. and its already hurting to know that next Sunday won't harbor the same light as it did with new episodes of RTA airing...
> 
> On a lighter note, I couldn't be more happy with the show's sendoff, it was a perfect mixture of angst, fluff, humor, action, terror, and sONGS that I was literally crying with happiness! And although the series has ended, my love for the fandom and such will live on! So expect more oneshots in the future!! 
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for the constant support lately too! I was accepted warmly as soon as I published "Your Father Would Be Proud" and its honestly encouraged me to continue sharing the little fics I keep locked away in my head or hidden within the corners of my memos/drafts. Writing brings me great joy, but knowing the impacts of it on my readers make it a much more rewarding experience!


End file.
